


You And Me Against The World

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is mentioned but there's no indication of a reveal, Chat has been gone for three years, Established Relationship, F/F, enemies!AU, lilanette, or hell there might be a slight indication, that's between Ladybug and Volpina though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lila Rossi are happily in love and living together. On the other hand, Volpina threatens Paris, and disappears right after Ladybug gets paid for saving the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/158432892424/a-superhero-and-supervillain-who-live-together-and)
> 
> I haven't written Lilanette yet. Figured I might as well.

Marinette’s voice calls out to Lila from the bedroom. “Did you already make breakfast?”

The sun is just barely rising as Lila laughs, but Marinette still feels warm. “Mari dear, you know I’m going to burn whatever I make. It’s best I don’t.”

Marinette walks out of their shared bedroom, toweling her hair while she rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. “But you have absolutely no qualms about eating everything I make.”

“Of course not,” Lila chimes like it’s obvious, and when Marinette stares at her, she grins. “What, I can’t appreciate anything made by you?”

A minute passes where they just stare at each other before Marinette turns back to the bedroom, shooting “You’re going to be late for your interview” over one shoulder.

Behind her, Lila grimaces, deciding she has no appetite.

* * *

“Volpina,” Ladybug calls out. “Please dispel your falling Eiffel Tower.”

The fox-themed super villain turns to the heroine, a sheepish grin on her face. “But _Eiffel_ for my girlfriend, and everyone should know, aye?”

“You’re just as bad as Chat,” Ladybug sighs, her yoyo flying out at the “Eiffel Tower” and destroying the illusion. Immediately, the citizens stop screaming. “Neither of you have puns that compare to mine.”

“Oooh, yeah. Chat. How’s he doing now?”

Ladybug shrugs, her yoyo once again secured on her hip as she gave Volpina an unimpressed look. “He’s vacationing. And you’re under arrest, punk.”

“Vacationing for three years?” Volpina asks as Ladybug secured her hands behind her back with a tight grip. “Seems a little excessive, no?”

As they both descend back to the streets, Ladybug shrugs. “Don’t look at me. He apparently ‘needs a long break.’ For all I know, he’s found someone.”

Volpina grins. “I’d tell you you’re the only bug for me, but I kind of love my GF a lot.” And then, with a swift turn to Ladybug that startled her. “Did I ever tell you about her? She has the best eyes, and just the softest smile. And, oh my god. When she gets angry, I die. She’s so pretty, LB.”

Before Ladybug can reply, Officer Raincromprix struts up to them, an envelope with money outstretched for Ladybug. “Thank you for saving Paris and its famous landmark from Volpina.” And then, with a stern look towards the fox, he adds “Again.”

As Ladybug accepts the money, Volpina laughs. “Sorry guys, but I have a lunch date.” A wink to Ladybug, and - “She’s paying for me, you know. Later.”

Smoke fills the street and everyone’s vision is blocked. Without Ladybug noticing, Volpina slips away from her grasp.

Officer Raincromprix yells five minutes later when the smoke clears, and Ladybug just sighs in exasperation.

Fifteen minutes later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lila Rossi celebrate the latter’s newfound ~~legal~~ employment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments if you can, I thrive off of validation.


End file.
